Goldilocks and The Strawhats
by LucindaSilvers
Summary: AU OC: A new girl has moved to town at the start of her first semester at Grand Line University. At first look this shy and timid girl seems like nothing special, but there is more than meets the eye. Due to certain, unfortunate, circumstances Lucy has come to encounter the crew. Relationships will blossom, while others will die out, interesting enough. GETS LEMONY!


No matter how many times people have seen snow the first snowfall of the year always seems to be celebrated. It's like winter truly begins once the first snowflake touches the ground on a cold december afternoon. Sometimes I like to just stare at the sky hoping to catch a glimpse at some of the frozen white flakes that descend from the clouds

So when it began to snow after my creative writing class I decided to just observe rather than rush to my next class. I was thankful that I wore my coat today despite the fact that the weather man swore that the sky would remain clear throughout the day.

But snow, to me, was new. I did not have the joy of building snowmen during my winter holidays growing up in south Florida. Thats one of the reasons I dedicated my whole high school life to getting the best grades possible to leave the state. After four years of tireless work and perfecting my SAT scores I finally achieved my goal and was accepted on full scholarship to Grand Line University.

Though I've only been here for a few months I never really felt like I truly belonged. Don't get me wrong, with a father that loves to travel, I was used to being independent and relying mostly on myself. But even then I felt a sense of belonging, a sense of belonging that I do not entirely grasp here.

One powerful gust of cold winter wind was enough to get me moving. I made my way towards the last of the four academic buildings that composed the University. Because of these building ocean blue hues the structures have been quirkily nicknamed by its students as the North Blue, East Blue, South Blue and West Blue. Each building containing different types of academics.

Most of the students here have grown up here, in upstate New York, there is only a small minority of those who grew up elsewhere. So in short I have not made one friend since the start of the semester.

Now I'm not a loner, I have made acquaintances with a couple of students in each of my classes but I never truly made a far enough relationship as to hang out with someone after classes or on holidays.

I sighed and left destiny to itself, I knew I would make a friend sometime somewhere, but when is better left a mystery.

It wasn't long before the snow on the ground began to accumulate to a sheet the reached just below my ankles. All during Economics the snow kept coming without any hesitation. At this rate I would have to leave my scooter and walk home, if the roads weren't cleared by then.

As the sun was slowly swallowed by the horizon the class finally came to a close. Usually people would rush out to get to their amazing social lives but today they didn't. Most students remained inside where it was warm contemplating their strategy of going home.

I looked outside once again and found that the snow blanket has doubled and continues to keep growing. At this rate classes may be cancelled due to the harsh weather. Even the professor sighed as he bundled up in his massive coat. No car let alone my scooter would be able to drive in this weather.

But amongst the noisy chatter of the many students I noticed one man exiting the room. I only caught a glimpse of his back as he defiantly left the building and out into the snowy night. The man was very muscular, not to mention his broad shoulders, but what was peculiar about him has the long black leather case he carried beside him. It was obvious that there were no school books in that receptacle. And what got my head thinking the most was something my eyes mis-saw, the man couldn't have green hair.

Seeing the man leave with such confidence encouraged me to do the same. I quickly buttoned my trench coat and wrapped my scarf tightly around my neck. Ready for the cold I exited the building and met with the blistering cold. My face immediately began to itch and burn while my ears felt ready to fall off.

Deep down I wish I wore jeans rather than a skirt and tights, but there was no questioning it now. If I retreated back to the safety of the class room I would only draw attention to myself. I had to brave frost and get home so I could take a nice steamy bath. Yes, visualizing the hot bath help me brave most of the cold as I trudged through the shin deep snow.

The biggest problem now was that my body was not cut out for such an activity. I was only 5'2 so my legs weren't the longest for a smooth walk. Most of the time I had to jump to make the next step, boy was this an amazing workout.

The blizzard grew so bad that I could not even see five feet in front of me. The only thing that guided me home were the brilliantly lit street lights. It amazed me how far that stranger could get in such a short amount of time. I could only mounded how my vespa was fairing in the universities parking lot.

I no time I was panting from the rigorous strain I was putting my body through. A floridian like myself should have waited inside with the other students. I was stupid and cocky and now had to brave this storm. Oh how stupid I am.

"Chikusho" I cursed lifting my left sore leg over the next heap of snow. The worst part about this snow was that I did not hold my weight, I sunk to the cement sidewalk with every step I took. It was starting to get on my last nerve. The began chanting "Chikusho" every stride.

After so much exercise I began to feel my chest grow tight. Each breath became labored, each inhale caused a sharp pain in my lungs. But I was used to this feeling, it always occurred after too much exertion on my body. I just had to control my intake of breath and before I knew it the pain was gone.

Finally I reached the shopping plazas. But of course they were all closed, I couldn't really blame them. Instead I took the shortcut threw a small alley, one that I usually endure with my scooter. The streets of this college town was a little ridiculous, actually they must have been constructed by a monkey with a pencil tied to its tail.

If this alley did not exist I would have to make the next left turn in order to reach my apartment complex, a turn with was at least half a mile down.

Even though every nerve in my body screamed not to go into this dark alley alone at this late hour, I had to in order to get home without any frostbite. My best chances are that no homeless mugger or any other suspicious characters would not be lurking about in this insane weather.

_But of course my luck is just absolute_

"Oi Ne-chan"

_SHIT._

This was not a good time to be in this situation. I just continued my excruciating trek ignoring the mans comments, like I never heard him call out for me. But of course I was already exhausted so the man had no trouble catching up to me.

A large hand clumped on my right bicep holding me in place. At this moment I realized I was completely out of breath and my legs felt as if I just ran a marathon. Though my legs felt as if they were to give out at any moment I steadied my pants and turned towards the stranger.

The man was tall, much taller than I was, but chubby. His hand on my bicep squeezed a bit too tight, as if he were careful not to lose me. There was no way I could break his grip in my fatigue. Even at this moment my mind felt dizzy, I would give anything to be in my bed and safe.

"You didn't hear me Ne-chan? I just wanted to say that you look really pretty with your cheeks all rosey like that." He slurred in his speech. Even in this wind I could smell his alcohol coated breath. Actually the closer I got the more that his whole body reeked of nicotine and beer, his mere presence made want to double over.

As stubborn as I was I refused to respond the man. He noticed my glare and squeezed my bicep even more, he quickly jerked me forward causing me to lose balance and crash to the snow covered cement. As my knees hit the ground I gave out a small squeak, this amused the man.

"You scream is so cute" He rasped, definitely a chain smoker "You must be cold, I know of a place where you could warm up."

Surprisingly my legs did not respond even if I want to follow the bastard. They locked up from all the fatigue and refused to respond to my commands. I needed to run, but in this weather it was impossible. My phone was in my boot but who would I call? The police? They wouldn't get here in time, the roads are impossible to travel by car.

"Now, Now, be a good girl and come with me." He said tugging at my arm, the force made it seem that he wanted to rip off my limb rather than follow him. I wanted to scream but my throat was already so raw from the cold.

I was literally a helpless sitting duck, easy prey to the man before me. At this point not even tears escaped from my eyes. Instead I just fell limp, giving up. The man at the same time let go of my arm causing me to land face first in the snow.

For a moment the snow felt like such a great escape, it was soft and comforting. The bitterness of the cold disappeared long ago and just left my body numb. I closed my eyes and decided to rest, hoping that this was all just a horrible dream.

What seemed like hours was only a few seconds because the mans foot came in contact with my head. His snow boots continuously probed at my head. Each jab sent pain to coarse through my body.

Somewhere inside me I felt anger, anger that boiled my blood. I wanted to kick this guys ass and then fall into a deep sleep. Instead of waiting for my legs to respond I forced myself to my feet, my aching and sore feet.

For a moment my body moved on its own. I believe this is what its like to have your survival instincts kick in. I must really be up against a wall at this point. But I wasn't going to argue.

My fist clenched into a tight fist as I rushed towards the pudgy man, even with the heavy snow slowing me down I still made a perfect punch to the mans jaw. The impact was so powerful that I felt something snap in my hand as the man crumbled to the floor.

The cold helped with whatever I broke in my right fist, for now I was victorious, this was my chance to run. Taking this moment I turned on my heel and went to sprint towards my home.

But remember what I told you, my luck is absolute shit.

The man, without a doubt, grabbed the tail of my coat and forced my with all his strength back to the cold hard ground. This time I fell wrong, the back of my head hit something hard, something metal, and my vision instantaneously blurred into one big color.

This time I lost, no matter what I lost. There is absolutely nothing I could do at this point but give up. The only thing I could hope for is that the cold or head trauma kills me before this man could do anything.

Ive seen these scenarios on TV, those investigators that crack down rape cases. I was always so interested in those stupid shows, and now I get to live through one. Finally all the pain and fatigue set into my body and I was an absolute wreck.

I felt something grope my chest but my body was too numb to feel anything. But I could hear everything.

"Oi leave her alone!" I heard someone demand, this new tone was filled with anger.

I heard some grunts and some cries before the man began to cry "Please, you can have her, just leave me be." The fat man still slurred in his speech.

I then felt two strong arms circle my waist and pull my to my feet. My vision was starting to come back to me but my body was still useless. I could not feel my feet nor any other limb. The man held me close to his chest like he was worried that I would break apart at any moment.

"Hey, can you here me? Can you speak? Walk? Are you okay?" He spoke directly into my ear. His voice seemed tender and welcoming and his arms were strong but warm.

I wanted to respond but my mouth wouldn't move. Instead of words I just groaned.

"This is bad, don't worry I've got you now. Just relax and think of something warm." The man continued to speak but then raised his voice as if shouting to someone else. "Guys this girl doesn't look too good."

"What should we do?" A new voice asked

"Take her to the hospital of course!" another voice called.

"With these roads she's better off dying in the the cold."

"We could call the doctor, but you are right, with these roads we will accomplish nothing!"

"For now lets get her warm and her knuckles wrapped up, I'm pretty sure her skin tone is not a pale blue." The man who held me yelled.

Under my knees the man placed his arm and hoisted me up to his chest. He turned the opposite direction of my house and ran. I wanted to say something but I was slowly blacking out, what finally did me in was the warm breath of the man warming my nose.

Slowly but surely I slipped into the blissful darkness of my subconscious.


End file.
